The Story of the One
by Pateena
Summary: Meeting powerful beings who can help you or hurt you, meeting odd creatures and making new friends, and helping those who deserve to be together to be. Two Kings and one woman take this journey together. Who will she end up with and what are her choices.
1. Chapter 1

_Meeting powerful beings who can help you or hurt you, meeting odd creatures and making new friends, and helping those who deserve to be together to be. Two Kings and one woman take this journey together. Who will she end up with and what are her choices. Will she ever return home or will this new place be her new home. Battles, lies, trust, and survival in the Underground for one woman from the Above. This is that story._

**Chapter 1**

Her head was spinning as she opened her eyes slowly to reveal it was nighttime and she was outside. How odd, she thought to herself as her senses started to come back to her. Last thing she remembered was that she had been in her apartment, sitting in front of the TV and eating some chips. She noticed that she was lying on a bush of all things, as she started to feel the leaves and branches poke at her in different places on her body.

She sat up blinking slowly still in a daze and the dizziness started to faded as she blinked.

From what she could make of things was that she was in some kind of garden. A very nice garden infect, she saw stone walk ways, rose bushes with different kinds/colors, a slight smell of flowers in the breeze, the breeze was even a slightly warm against her cheek, and she saw nicely trimmed shrubs all around her. It wasn't easy getting out of the bush due to her large dress. That wasn't right, she hadn't been in a dress. It had been a very long day at work and she had put on her favorite sweats. The dress was exquisite though; it shimmered lightest to darkish blue. The dress was corseted and had crystals sewn into its bodes, which gave it a light shimmer. It being night she thought it was quite bright for her to see all this detail even with a full moon. She looked up to see that there was a full moon but that there was not just one but two moons in the sky.

That's when the shock and reality hit her, if her memory served her right earth only had one moon. She started away from the bush only to get caught up on it. She thought it was her dress but it was her hair instead. She took large of amounts of dark silky red hair in he hands. Her hair was always a natural dark blood red as she liked to prefer to it. She was always asked if she was a hair model. There was so much of it. Her hair had to be falling to her hips at least. Part of it stuck to the bush she managed to get it freed. She shook her head, she didn't have long hair. She had very short hair; this wasn't good this wasn't good at all. How could her hair get this long? How long had she been lying in that bush?

All of this was just so confusing. Was she awake, asleep, or even dead? No, no she felt very much alive. This had to be some weird dream. All she was missing... she started looking around that's when her hearing must have came back because she heard beautiful music and she saw stairs that led up to a very large entrance. The windows were lit and she could see people's shadows dancing past them. She swallowed hard as she looked up, up and up the stonewalls of the very large castle that lay before her.

"Shit…"

That's when a man and a woman came stumbling out from out of nowhere and right into her," hey." she said as she stumbled forwards slightly, she turned to them to tell them to watch where they were going but they of course were completely wasted by the looks of it. She clearly saw a bottle in the man's left hand. They were both period appropriate dressed. They were not wearing jeans and t-shirts. There dress had to be like 1800's or something like that. The man had his hand around the waist of quite a busty young woman. Her golden locks pulled up onto her head and small little ringlets cascading down quite nicely to frame her face. They made quite the picture.

" What are you.. doing…doing out here." The man slurred.

"I don't know and I don't know where this is?" she shrugged confused. Clearly knew that they probably wouldn't understand a word she just said.

The female giggled, " How can you not know where you're at silly." as she waved her well manicured hand at her.

Lilly shook her head, " Never mind, I think I will just go in an ask someone else." she turned away from the two drunks and made her way to the castle stairs. They didn't follow her, which she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not. She just heard their giggles starting to fade off as she made her way towards the large castle before her.

She stumbled a few times, never one for dresses or high heels it made it quite hard to navigate through the dark. Thankfully the stairs were not to steep or to many to walk up. As she got to the top of the stairs she was hoping someone would have been outside but there wasn't. She really hated to crash this rich person's party or whatever was going on but she needed answers. She walked through the doors; she noticed that there were hard marble floors and how smooth they were. They almost twinkled like stars; the room had candles through out burning bright enough to light the entire ballroom with its ornate arched ceilings. She shook her head at all the elegance, the paintings, the beauty of all the outfits, and was she on a movie set. Was this some new reality show where they kid nap you and put you back in the 1800's. She shook her head again, this person had to be really rich to have such large elegant chandeliers " there electric bill must be very expensive, " she looked for the nearest person. A young man was leaning against one of the golden pillars. His dark brown hair was nicely tide back, and he was dressed in dark brown and gold. He was dressed just as the others were very elegantly.

She walked over to him, " Excuse me sir." she waited he didn't turn around. She cleared her throat," Hmph, sir excuse me." he still ignored her. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around with a smile on his tanned face his bright blue eyes gleaming but then his smile faded and his eyes turned harsh.

Oh no she thought what have I done. He immediately pulled out his sword that was at his side that she did not remember him having a few moments ago. He hissed, " Valdeanian!!!" he pointed his sword at her.

"What the..." she backed away.

Others heared what the man had said and she now had a small but growing crowed around her. She noticed all the men had weapons and there swords where out. The man came closer to her with his sword and getting closer to her by the minute, " Wait." he stopped as she put her hand out in front of her, " There must be a big misunderstanding here. I just wanted to know where..."

"Be quite spy!" he cut her off and by this time the music stopped. " Your glamour wore off, we see you as you are Valdeanian spy. However did you get past the guards?" he spat, bringing his swords tip very close to her throat. She knew if she moved even and inch he would kill her.

She was going to answer this crazy nut job, " I woke up in the bushes."

He looked at her confused for a moment by her comment, " what kind of answer is that? Do not mock me, answer or it will be your life? Answer me now? " He gritted his teeth, which were pointed his blue eyes flashing dangerously at her.

Just what was she going to answer this mad man. Any answer she would give would surely make her loose her life. Just then a silky and musical voice spoke up, " What is going on here Seave?" She turned and saw the group part and a man dressed in dark blue jacket, dark pants that looked almost painted to his legs, and dark shiny knee high boots. They fit him just right, that man had a very good tailor and why would she be thinking of that when she was about to be run through with a sword, of all things. His hair was spiked silverish blonde. It reminded her of some 80-rock star. His eyes were very commanding and mismatched one blue and one green from what she could tell from where she was standing. She could be wrong but she found she couldn't stop staring at him. There was something about him.

Something she couldn't put a words too. She felt cold and warm all over. She shook her head braking eye contact with him that was besides the point could he get her out of this or was he going to help kill her. Was this one of those underground clubs where they take a person dress them up and then torcher them all night long. She at that point hoped not. She found herself looking at him again, his skin was smooth and almost iridescent it had a healthy youthful glow to it but he seemed to be a lot older then what he looked like. He looked like a model and she couldn't stop watching him as he walked over to them. Even his walk commanded authority, a coiled power just waiting to be released. He only looked at her for only a moment, then proceeded to the man who held her at sword point. What was she expecting she always thought she was pretty but to these other woman here she looked like an old trash lady. Everyone in the room was beautiful and what was she, normal. She was stuck in a room full of super models. She was surprised he even looked at her. She was so loosing it at this point. Her life was at stack and this is all she could think about.

The man put his free hand to his chest and lowered his gaze for a moment, " your majesty I have just come across a spy. She may have been sent here to kill you." he looked back at Lily with such hatred.

As for the man called Seave, yes he was good looking no doubt but he didn't compare to the man he just called king. She just realized what he said, "What!!!I was not..." she was once again cut off.

"Do not address our King in such a way you Valdeanian whore." he raise his sword up to hit her with the end of it.

She put her hand up to protect herself from his blow and shut her eyes in waiting to the impact only there was none.

"Now, now Seave lets not jump to conclusion and she meant no harm. She was just trying to explain herself." As Jareth dropped the mans hand. She looked up to see that the king had stopped Seave from hitting her.

Jareth turned to her, " Explain yourself Valdeanian woman." As he crossed his arms over his lean but a strong chest. One raised eyebrow at her.

Lily let out a breath, she tired to go to her knees, which she found to be quite hard to do, and a lot of them laughed at her. She just thought he would be more willing to listen to her it she did the whole groveling thing that peasants did in movies to their king. She looked at the ground assuming she wasn't allowed to look him in the face. That and well he was just so beautiful and she wanted to be able to talk. She picked a part on his dark shiny boot. She let out a deep breath, " Your majesty." breathed out slowly if she didn't say this right and convince him she wasn't a spy she was sure to be dead. At this point it didn't matter she felt he wouldn't listen.

It just reminded her of how the day had gone for her, she had been over looked again at work for a promotion, she hadn't dated in ages, her car broke down that week in heavy traffic, and the guy said it would take a month to get the part she needed to get the car fixed. Not to mention that the part cost more then the car. She had to take the subway for an hour and then a bus for another hour just to get home. It just wasn't her day," I found myself outside in one of your bushes. I came in here to ask where I was. I do not know who or what a Valdeanian is but I assure you your majesty I am not one. I am a human from earth, you probably don't know where earth is or have ever head of it. I know I am not on earth anymore, because you guys have two moons, earth only has one. All I wanted to know was where am I? And if someone could get me home?" There was nothing. Everyone in the room was quite she couldn't even hear anyone breathing.

She kept looking at he ground there were no reflection in the smooth tan marble only the soft movement of the golden veins in the marble. How that was possible was odd to her. It reminded her of someone's veins pumping blood through out the body. Just as she started to raise her eyes to his boots he spoke.

" Put her in the dungeons." with at that her head shot up and she saw him walking away from her. Two men who looked like body builders dressed in what looked like very roman like clothing came over and picked her up right off the floor and started marching her off the other directions. She glanced over at Seave whose sword was now gone and he looked at her once with a mixed expression.

Lily didn't protest she did as they told her this wasn't a movie and she wasn't going to put up a fight. Even if she did she felt her karate classes wouldn't help her, she was only a yellow belt and not a very good one at that. These guys weren't the kind you messed with as she looked from one to another. Where were they taking her again, he had said the to the dungeons. What she remembered from books and movies. The dungeon was not a good place to be. They took her down corridors and down stairs. As she went from rooms to corridors they were all elegantly decorated with golds, blues, reds, and cream colors. To more darker brownish rooms she knew this must be were servants worked and then there was two large doors, two large men stood by them and then opened them for them to walk through. When she went into this large dark corridor it was wet stone with only torches every so often. There was moss growing on the walls it felt colder in the corridor. How she hated to be came to the end and started down a spiraling narrow staircase going single file till they got to the bottom. As she pasted one wall she swore she saw something staring at her.

Then finally they stopped at a large wooden door that looked like the rest and she knew this was where she was going to be staying for how long she didn't know. One thing she knew this was a place where people went to be forgotten. It unlocked all on its own and opened. She looked at the two men they just stared straight ahead like statues. They didn't say a word to her. She saw only darkness before her she went in and then the door shut behind her. They left her there in the dark. She had hoped they would leave her with some kind of light but they didn't. They left her to find her own way, life was unfair and she just had to deal with it. She walked slowly and straight ahead and hoped she didn't fall. She hoped there wasn't some kind of whole in the ground. She thought to herself if there was that would be an easy way to get rid of someone. She finally after what felt like forever into the room till she hit the slimy wall or what she thought was the wall." this is so gross." she muttered.

She turned away from it and sat down. It didn't take long for her to feel the cold wet floor underneath her. It socked her lovely dress; she thought it such a shame to destroy such a beautiful dress. It made her think why would anyone go to so much trouble to put her into something so beautiful if to put her down in some dungeon to sit there to die alone. Anyways she was now wet and cold. " Just great." she muttered again. She rested her forehead on to her bent knees.

She was going to die down here. Cold, alone, and forever forgotten. Not the way she pictured the end of her life being or her day.

"What!!!!"

"Sir your temper." a silver haired man said next to him.

The man gripped the thrones arms tightly and took a few breaths, " what...do you mean, you lost her." he said through gritted teeth.

The little bearded man fidgeted, " Well your majesty....you see the magic you require of me its...well complicated. You wanted her to be dressed and ready

to come to the ball. You wanted her to look representable. That and traveling to the Underground from the Aboveground is kind of tricky. Only Faes can truly master it and well only royalty seem to… be able to do it well. I must have got the spell wrong and well she is here technically just not here at the castle." the little man again fidgeted and twirled the end of his beard around his knobby little finger.

His piercing blue eyes glowed blue at that very moment. He got off his throne and walked over to the small troll and brought his face down to his level. " Snordoff, what...do..you mean by here but not."

Nervously laughing, " she is in the Underground your majesty… but I believe the last place I tracked her too was past the Valdeanian Mountains to the South." he tried to back away.

The king turned away from a moment but then grabbed the man pulling him up to his full height. The troll's feet a good four feet off the ground, " are you telling me Snordoff that she is in the fae territory? That my beloved Lily is with the enemy."

The troll almost loosing consensus, since he was after all being strangled by his shirt, " Yes.." he managed to squeaked out.

The king through him like you would throw a piece of paper into a waist bin. The troll hit the stonewall of the thorn room with a sickening thud. " Put him in the dungeon." His blue eyes looking into the darkness of his throne room in thought of what to do next.

"Tiery, send for Leela. I need her eyes and ears, I need her talent to find my queen at once." with that he dissolved like a thick mist out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some more pondering and finding out more about Lily. Who is Jonas and again a conversation with King Jareth. _

_I have another story in the works that has 10 chapters. Take a look...._

_Thanks to all who are reading and I hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lily didn't know how much time had past but she knew she was cold, hungry, tired, ached, and really angry. Why out of all the people in the world did this have to happen to her, at first she thought to herself that she really was dreaming, so she pinched herself and found it hurt a lot? That and her bottom was nub from sitting in the such a cold place. It had been so warm up above but it was so could down here how was that possible. She realized she never got to do all the things she wanted to do. That she had wasted all 24 years of her life and that she wasn't going to be celebration her 25th in two weeks.

It didn't matter anyways, as she slumped slightly, she would have just done what she did every year when it was her birthday. Get home from a long day at her stupid job and have a piece of her favorite desert, watch a movie and then go to bed. She didn't have any family and no one would notice she was gone. As for friends there were none, she had always been kind of a longer and never fit in anywhere. She always felt like an outsider. Maybe her boss but he was always threatening to replace her. She was so angry she worked so hard for that jerk and did everything right. Only to loose the position to someone who was related to the jerk. Most of the people she worked with were two faced anyways. Always kind to ones face and then told lies about them behind there back. She couldn't quite her job because she had to pay her rent.

That and well she wasn't that skilled, she been applying for jobs lately but with the way the economy was going every time she applied ten others were more qualified then her. So she was stuck with a lot of heartless people. In a way all the people in that ballroom tonight were a lot like them, fake, uncaring, and it was all in who you knew that gave you your place in life. Yes she was bitter, and why shouldn't she, look were she ended up. In some cold, dank, and dark dungeon, left to die. It was still sad though that she wouldn't even get to do that. Oh how she wished she was back home in her warm bed and not here in some dungeon.

That's when she heard the lock click an the door slowly swung open. The hallway was lit, she hadn't noticed the light before, there was nothing to see but only just the hallway with a little bit of light flickering on the wet stone. "Hello, anyone there?" she asked.

No answer. Ok so she could get up an make a run for it and go where. She wouldn't get very far in her dress. It was wet now so it would make getting around quickly impossible. She continued to sit there and stair at the open door until, " Well are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to be coming out girl." a gruff voice asked her from outside her cell.

"What?" she replied.

A very small man limped his way into view holding a torch in his hand, " I said are you going to get up and follow me or are you just going to sit there all night long.

I got's things to do then to be waiting for you to decide to come out or not. So what will it be." as he shook his large head at her.

She tried to stand but had some trouble she managed to finally get up, with use of the wall. She was right her dress was heavy. She walked over to him; he barely came to her hip. Now Lily had see dwarfs before but this man's head was much larger and he had a very large bulbous nose. His hands were quite large too and its like his parts really didn't fit his small frame very well. Not to mention his clothing was of that same period as the others, a vest and frilly shirt. " Who are you?"

"Its doesn't matter who I am girl just follow me." he said gruffly, " I can't be doing his bidding at all times of the night like this, its just not right. Not right indeed." the little man started limping off.

Rude, once again everyone here was quite rude. She didn't have much of a choice in it was either follow this guy or stay down in some dark whole. She followed him back up the stone steps. The air started getting better she noticed that they went a different direction since they were now in the servant's corridors. That is wasn't as warm as she remembered but still warmer then being in the dungeons. She didn't see any of the large gladiators like men around. As they walked down the corridor she noticed how quite and dark the castle was, she was brought to a large ornate door. A battle was being displayed upon it or something like that. What she saw was all sorts of creatures depicted on its surface.

"Well here's where I'll be taking my leave of you." He turned to leave but looked back over his shoulder slightly looking her over, " Good luck... you'll be needing it" he sauntered off.

She shook her head, what was going to happen now. Just as she was about to push on the door to open it, it slowly opened revealing a large study or was it a library. She walked into the lightly lit room. She could see the warm glow of the fireplace licking at the large wooden walls; there were tons of books in shelves they went up into darkness. How many books did this guy have she thought. Her eyes came back down to see him sitting in a large elegant chair, a golden goblet in his hands. Her shoulders dropped; yep he was still ignorantly beautiful. He probably did not realize how good-looking he was. He motioned with a gray glove for her to come closer. His dark blue jacket was gone his white shirt was slightly open to reveal a smooth chest. He had a gold medallion on his chest, what it was she didn't' have much of a chance to see. Well at least he takes care of those things she thought as she stepped before him. He smiled at little at her as he took a sip from his golden goblet. Did he hear her she thought could he read minds. She looked him over waiting for him to say something. He brought the goblet down, " Actually yes I can read minds my dear but the look you just gave me told me what I needed to know. You approve of the way I look. Don't worry I only read minds when I need to know something."

Her eyes got wide, he just kept half smiling like a little boy who knew something he shouldn't, "What is your name?" as he sat his goblet down.

"Lily your majesty, um Lily Elson." As she curtsied a little.

Shaking his head, " Were you born with that name."

What an odd question to ask her, " Yes, well actually I was left…ok this is going to sound unbelievable and kind of something form a story." She waited what was she saying she was infront of some kind of king, was put into a dungeon, and was just escorted by some weird misshaped dwarf.

He tilted his head, " keep it short, and lets here it. Nothing surprises me much these days." As he looked at her.

He was already bored, typical guy thing, " I was found on the steps of a church in Boston Massachusetts, it's a place on earth."

"I know what earth is and your still on it." He replied as he took his glass back up and drank from it.

So she was still on earth but that didn't explain the two moons, " the only name left was my first name Lily. I was adopted by the Elsons and they raised me till….." she really didn't like talking about it, " until they died in a car crash ten years ago, from there I went from home to home. Since I wasn't quite 18 yet and well the Elson's family wasn't very large to begin with." Shrugging, " the ones that were around didn't want much to do with me." At this point she didn't want to look at him. His glamour as she thought was begging to wear off, sure he was good looking but that's where it stopped. She hated to think about her past and it was hard to admit to a total stranger she had no one. That this man was so rich he could have her disappear at any point. She hated having anyone having that much control over her life.

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke," Well Lily, I should explain a few things to you first before we go any further." He sat his empty goblet down. " There is a possibility your not Valdeanian, we will have to see. You wanted to know where you were, your in what we all like to call the Underground and where your from is what we call the Aboveground." She looked up at him, "Your mortal while we down here are immortal to a sence. I must worn you, you will see things and hear things that you normally wouldn't see in the aboveground." He got up and started to walk over to one of the bookshelves and took a small book out." You have read fairytales before I assume your culture still does that if I am correct." She shook her head, " good, I need to also find out why you're here, how you got here, or if someone brought you here. We are at a time of secrets and on the verge of war. I can't trust just anyone who drops from the sky, now can I." as he sat half way on the desk the book still in his hand, " So for the mean time you will work for me here under guard of course. Jonas."

She looked in the direction he did to see a large man walk from the shadows of he room. She didn't realize he was there. How could a man that size hide so well, he was dressed like the two large body builders who put her in the dungeons before he had a dark red cape that crossed his rock hard tan chest. He had a large sword that his hand was resting on the handle of. Jareth motioning with his hand, " This is Jonas he is the leader of my guards of Altheaons. He is what you like to say a general and he is to be listened to at all times. He will show you where you will be staying and who you will be working with until I see fit to deal with you." He nodded for them to leave.

She was dismissed and still a lot of answers not answered she followed Jonas as he walked down the hallway in silence. She passed a mirror there was just enough light that she saw herself, it looked like her but her hair was all wet and plastered to her, she had dirt smudges on her forehead and cheek, she was so pale, and her eyes they didn't look right to her they just looked to pail. She looked like crap to be honest. She didn't realize that she had stopped before the mirror till.

" Miss Elson we have to be getting along." A thick Scottish accented voice replied.

She turned her head and looked at him, " you can speak."

He smiled, " Yes, when I want too. Now come along you might want to get out of that wet dress." He motioned for her to walk with him and beside her.

They walked for a moment in silence, " Jonas… is what he said right that I am in some kind of Underground and that this is some kind of fairytale like land?" as she looked at all the extravagates around her, as they walked down a few stairs.

" I yes this is the Underground it is nothing like your Aboveground. What you call fairytales I am not quite formulary with what you mean." As he squinted for a moment in thought.

"Its books written about creatures that don't look human and that are just made up." He just looked at her, " Ok um…its like a wolf that can talk or a bear that can sword fight. There all make believe they can't possibly happen. Like naked little woman with wings that are called fairies." As she rolled her eyes.

" Oh, so you think they can't exist. Well he had warned you that you will see some things you will think are really not there. I assure you they are very much real down here. Do you realize that you just so happened to have spoken to a…." he looked around a little, " fairy or well a fae as they like to be called. A fairy is much lower on the totem pole of the fairy family. King Jareth is Fae and that makes him ruler of all of the Underground he is the highest ranking one anyways. The others you saw today are not as powerful as him. Each one has a different rank. There are Elvin people, dwarfs, goblins, Altheaons, and you know Valdeanians those are just a small few of creatures that dwell here in the Underground." They came to a beautiful door and walked through it all the gold and reds were gone. These for sure were not for show these were for the servants. The walls were tan or wooden. There was no color or even pictures on the walls. They continued on through a narrow stair case going down. " If I was allowed my own opinion I would say your not Valdeanian."

" How, how do you know I am not one of these Valdeanian people? What is it that makes me look so like them in the first place?" She replied to him.

He smiled, " I have fought against many of them over the years and you just don't fit their attitude. You seem smarter for one, you would of tried to fight your way out or tried to take advantage of me by now. There quite strong beings always have been. Do you think it would just be me escorting you or that King Jareth would work here if he didn't believe you to be Valdeanian. They were quite helpful in the Fae and Elvin wars. Physically though its your hair, your eyes, and your skin but mostly your hair. The reason I don't think your one is well I have always been a good judge of character. That and your too weak of a woman to be one."

That made her angry, " What!!! How dare you I have been through a lot today buddy and I am not in my own element. How dare you call me weak."

He shook his head, " don't mean in the words of you not being able to speak your mind but in strength. Be happy you are not one and be thankfully you have not met one yet. They can be quite disagreeable but good in a fight." they stopped at a wooden door and he knocked on it. A short and stocky woman opened the door. She had typical nightgown on and the little night hat, " I have a new worker for you Masteana."

The lady looked Lily up and down her red cheeks looked like they would get reader, " Oooh that King of ours always shoving people off on us. She looks kind of scrawny and that hair. You know that her having hair like that only means trouble for me. I will have enough to do with having to deal with a new girl but one that looks Valdeanian. Oh, come on girl we need to get aread of that wet dress you're wearing and put you into some sensible clothing. Mornings around here come way to soon so we better get you something to eat and get you off to bed. Tomorrow will be a tough enough day for you that will be sure and the days after will too." She went back into the room candle in hand. " I don't like idleness I like hard workers you here." As she started muttering to herself, disappearing out of sit.

She looked back at him before going in, " How long do you think I might have to be here Jonas?" she feared what he would say but she needed to know.

He looked up, " His majesty is very busy man Miss Elson, he is also Fae and they can be quite forgetful but with the way things are going maybe he might get around to seeing about your problem. I want to be real here with you Lily," he stepped forward he knew the wall had ears but he knew his majesty was preoccupied a lot with other things, "Faes are very lacking in empathy. It could be months or years, time really has no meaning to them, I am quite sorry." He stepped away, " I will have some guards come for you tomorrow morning to go out with you to your new station here in the Labyrinth." With that she followed the Masteana into the room and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now a little history for all of you to let you know why Lily was brought to the Underground by King Marcus._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

…_Valdeanians were once a peaceful and farming community but because of a war between Elvin and Fae they had to get involved. They like Jonas's people are strong and lacking in power. They are immortal but can be killed. It goes for all immortals down in the Underground they may not grow old but they can be killed even a fae. Some humans have been brought from time to time to the underground and made immortal but most of them don't have a very high standing in society when it comes to the Faes. The Faes and Elvin at first fought there own wars but then when they saw that not much was coming of it took the Valdeanians and the Altheaons and used them to fight their war. When the war finally ended you would think things for the Valdeanians and Altheaons would have gone back to normal but instead they were not allowed their land back. Faes had won the war using magic and there soldiers. _

_They became greedy and thought to keep what power they had and to take more if they could. They kept them as slaves in a way, they were allowed certain rights but owning land wasn't one of them. They all had to spend a certain amount of time in training classes to be the faes guards and protectors. Each Undergrounder was put into a certain places or stations. Faes and Elvin retained their powerful rights but Faes were supreme rulers. The court council was made up of 12 advisors and only two of them were Elvin. There was the king who over sees them and makes decisions based on his point of view and of course what his 12 advisor think should happen. The kings would be replaced depending on there abilities not all Faes had the same powers some just had abilities to create, healing, power to forget there worries, and to see ones most inner desires. _

_Jareth being king of one faction of faes has the ability to form crystal spheres which was dangerous power indeed. He could make things more tangible and real. You wouldn't want to be hit by one of his glass spheres. You didn't want to be seen in one of them or heard. His gift is quite rare but he has other powers just like the others just that one difference though sets him apart from the others. So much he made the beautiful Labyrinth where he would run humans through it on a normal basis for his own enjoyment. But Jareth was also different and a more solitary fae, which made others not like him so much but also envy him. What was he up to in his fortress they all called the Labyrinth. They made him the king of the Court and of the 12 advisor recently due to the fact there had been a up rising in the last few years slowly growing and now it was starting to get out of control. They appointed Jareth knowing he had a lot of power and to some how stop it from getting out of control._

_The Valdeanians are strong, so strong that they compare faes to an egg waiting to be crushed and there power taken. It hadn't always been like that, after the war a lot of them became merchants, they were soldiers or thugs for hire and there abilities abused. They worked in homes, and of course kept the peace. The thing was they were kept stupid and kept in small groups. Faes didn't need an up rising on there hands, who would do the hard work for them. They were treated like pack animals nothing more. They were smart though they just didn't know it yet._ _A leader known as Marcus came along and united what was left of the Valdeanian people since they were scattered everywhere, they needed a leader. There was an up rising of sorts and from then on the Valdeanians were at war with the fae. Not really with the Elvin people who chose to stay out of it. They didn't have much land to begin with and they tended to stay in the forests. Valdeanians wanted land they could farm, they went to the Dark Mountain of Rolldoff thought to start getting ready to take over the Underground. It was a very cold place but great for mining and making swords to fight with. Most importantly faes hated the cold, they lived in the south and hardly ever traveled north where it was cold. They would find ways around fighting the fae after all at first and presently they sent out there Altheaons soldiers to fight these little skirmishes not wanting to bother with it. But Marcus he knew things and could do things that the fae hadn't realized._

_He wasn't just a thick headed and muscle bound idiot. Oh no he had knowledge and he was going to use it to defeat the fae and take back what belong to them in the first place. You see Marcus didn't grow up poor and used like his brethren. He lived with a fae family, a well-known scholar and an ex war hero who taught him things and gave him knowledge. He felt that the Valdeanian people had been treated unfairly and he saw how his adopted son Marcus was shunned and treated. He decided that knowledge was power and he would give his son that power. Of course in secret and when the boy was of a good age to not misuse it. Not all faes were or are bad. Some were lucky enough to have a heart and Marcus was lucky to have had such a man in his life. _ _Marcus later after the man who took care of him was killed in a fire, which was actually meant to kill him decided he had enough. Used his knowledge to help his people. He found he had powers himself that he could become the shadows/fog, lift large objects with his mind as well with his hands. He could with meditation and just recently with just shutting his eyes could enter peoples dreams, and sometimes if he concentrated he could control a mans actions. He won each fight one at a time and now his army was becoming larger and more of a threat. He was like a large whole that was expanding more and more each year. The first fae's castle was taken just a few weeks ago just before Lily had arrived there. They were all trying to keep it a secret but they were also now realizing the Marcus meant business. It seemed not just Valdeanians fought this war but others were now joining King Marcus in his fight against the vain faes. Sadly in the ancient record books it had stated Fae had originally brought order to kayos but it seems their time was growing short…. _

_One day a seer approaches Marcus. The seer had a message for Marcus. He told Marcus his knew queen would be his companion it his new world. That she would give him two great sons twins and they would help him rule the underground. That the woman happened to be of Valdeanian and of fae descent. That she had not come into her immortality and her powers yet but she would soon would it had to do with the fact she had not been trained. It was similar to what Marcus's problem was when he was younger, he just hadn't learned how to use his hidden abilities. The seer believe it also had to do with the fact she was fae and Valdeanian. The seer had only seen one case of this before and that was a man with that same bloodline and he helped the faes become rulers in the begging. Since she was in the aboveground, that she should be brought to him at once and married to him._

_Marcus didn't believe it at first but the seer showed Marcus what the girl looked like, Marcus felt for her when he saw her. It was love at first sight for him. She wouldn't come into her powers until she turned 25 or so the Seer said. He was unsure because she was so far away but once he had a better look at her he might be able to judge it better. She was currently 24 but in the 6__th__ month when the moon was full and the planet of Saturn would aline and her powers would be at there fullest. It didn't give him much time to find someone who could do what was needed. He had to have her brought to him only problem was he had never been aboveground and he didn't have the ability to do so. He would never ask a fae to help him that didn't leave him with many options. Which creatures could bring aboveground person to the underground? What other creatures could travel to that place…._

"Oh just give it up already my dear. Your hair its under a spell. Why you would want to cut such beautiful hair is besides me." As Masteana brought in a bundle of clothing's in to the kitchen with her.

Lily for the past half an hour had been trying to cut her hair off with a large knife only for it to magically reattach itself. " Oooh I hate long hair Masteana, its not easy to take care of and hard to work with. I never liked it as a kid short hair is more sensible." She put the knife down she knew it wouldn't work. She was kind of surprised that is wasn't in shock that her hair regenerated itself.

Masteana not really paying attention to the girl," Now, your kind of in the middle not to fat and not to thin, I hope one of these will work for you my dear." As Masteana held up a dress to Lily's body.

" You have to be kidding me Masteana I can't wear these." She shook her head as she picked one up and then dropped it back onto the table.

" Oy, these are good dresses there good enough for my girls to wear and they're going to be good enough for you to wear. What do you take this place for you can' t pick and choose girl we are not some rich and high an mighty place to be catering to your every whim. You'll be wearing one of these girl, we can't have you running around naked." The woman's cheeks getting red as she shook one of the tan dresses at her.

Lily shook her head and put her hand on Masteana's shoulder to calm her down, " No, no I didn't mean it that way, Masteana. I have never been good with dresses. I am sure there fine but since you said I would be helping out in the orchards tomorrow. I think it best I wear a shirt and pants. Some well warren shoes or boots."

"Oy you can't be dressing like a man. It's just not right for a girl to be dressing that way. No, no you will be wearing a dress tomorrow and that's that." As she nodded to her.

Lily rolled her eyes, and sighed, " Masteana, I will not be wearing one of these dresses, these are more fitting for a kitchen hand not for going out and climbing trees and picking up peaches. I need good strong cloths for that kind of work. These shoes you brought, have no grip to them, and these skirts will get caught when I climb up the trees. You may be immortal and I know what that means. But I am mortal and I am not going to be breaking my neck by climbing down some tree and getting my skirt caught up in it. Now please find me a pare of pants, a shirt, and good pare shoes." As she placed her hand on her hips. " No one is going to be seeing me anyways I will be out in the orchard and it wont matter what I am wearing. They want someone who will do the work."

A moment of silence exchanged between the two ladies, " Oh, throwing the dress down onto the others on the large wooden table, " alright then, I suppose one of the barn boys might have something that will fit you. One thing is for sure you can hold your own if you have to." She snorted, " and let me tell you tomorrow you'll be needing it."

She left Lily in the kitchen, she looked around her this would be her new life. She shrugged and picked up the dirty bawl and cup that she recently had drank and ate out of and went over to where the dishes were to be cleaned.

She thought back on the conversation she had with Masteana about why it was Masteana looked normal. She didn't want to out right say that the woman was ugly or anything just that she didn't look like all the beautiful people Lily had just seen recently. Masteana in her own right was not a bad looking woman. Masteana didn't take offence to her asking why she looked like a normal person. Its because she was. She was born in the Underground but both her parents had been human and had been brought down to the Underground to live and to serve. It wasn't a bad life once you got used to it. They were clothed, had a home to call there own, some money, and lived for a very long time. They were in a way permant servants. Lily just thought to herself it just was odd with all that magic they supposedly had couldn' t they just us it to get food and have things done for them. Why have servants….

She thought she was alone but she was being watched by two miss-matched eyes as she finished washing her dishes…

The next day…

" Ouch," as he rubbed his head and saw that a peach had hit him in the head. He looked up and when he saw her he smiled his teeth looked so white against his tan skin she thought.

"Sorry Jonas, I have been dropping them every so often." She came down with a small hope before him.

"Well, well you surely adapt well to your environment Lily." He shook his head at the fact she had pants on, boots, shirt, her hair was in a large braid with a scarf covering most of it.

She shrugged, " well, I was always under the firm believe that when you do a job you do it to the best of your abilities." She grabbed the sack that was on the ground and started to pore the peaches into the bag from her smaller bag. She then tied it and through it over her back. She stumbled a little Jonas and his two guards laughed. Jonas steadied her but didn't help her, he knew better then to do that.

" I thought to check up on you, Lily and I see your doing just fine." He shook he head and put his hands on his waist.

"Thanks, but as you well know I have no choice in that matter due to his highness." She changed her voice to mock the man. She shifted the load and headed over to the group wagon where the other bags were being kept. " I heard his majesty is going to be throwing another party. For a culture on the verge of war they sure do party a lot." As she dumped the load into the cart.

Jonas shook his head, " war is a little different here for us then it is for you up there I suppose. Things happen a lot slower."

" People die don't they," she looked him straight in the face. He shook his head, "then war is war doesn't matter how long or where you're at. Its still war. War is never the answer." She shook her head.

Both his guards looked at each other and then at him, " Ahh Lily you might want to keep your opinions to yourself. It can be quite dangerous here in the Underground for you if you don't. You should know were always being watched."

Lily looked him up and down and his men, " Are you tell me you big strong guys are afraid of those beautiful fake people back at the castle. Ever heard of freedom of speech." She started walking towards another tree.

Both guard shook their heads in confusion and looked to their leader, " Lily…" as he came over and grabbed her by her arm, " there is no such thing as that here. You must remember your place here. Each person here has a place to be. That's just the way it is. King Jareth goes to war we fight the war for him. That is the way it has all ways been." He let her arm go.

Lily's eyes go wide, " are you telling me those high and might guys up there with all that power send you out to fight their wars while they sit back and party. Oh…oh you have to be kidding. Have any of you ever thought to up rise…" just then his hand came over her mouth and he took her quickly over to one of the larger trees with some bushes near it. She was surprise at how fast he moved but that he could just pick her up like she was a leave or a small stone.

He put her back down on the ground and took his hand away," Don't speak such words out loud Lily. It is forbidden, you have been warned it is out of my hands if you speak of this again. They may know what you have just said and they…"

" Do you think I give a flying fuck what they think…" as she pointed in the direction of the castle. " ha ha they can have all the power in the world but if you want freedom you take it. They can't stop all you…" just then she was no longer in the field but in a room. She knew the room it was that library but this time the light was coming through the windows. The place was quite large and full of books. Several shiny table were out some of them had maps and large books lying across them but for the most part well-maintained room. Her eyes came around and there was Jareth. He was just standing there and in his hand a riding crop, he didn't' look happy.

" So, you don't give a " flying fuck what we think" is that so." As he crossed his arms over his chest.

She put her hands on her hips, " yes, I been through a lot in the last day or so and I figure it just doesn't matter anymore." Ok one of the most stupid things you could ever say to someone but so far she hadn't seen any magic. Jonas and his men could be really superstitious. That and she was just then still coming to terms that she had just been in the orchard.

Jareth shook his head, " You really like playing with fire. Alright." He moved his hand and with that she was sitting in a chair, at one of the large shiny dark mahogany tables. He stepped over to her and looked down at her, " Still believe we don't have magic." As he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He waved his hand again and a large book plopped down in front of her. " I understand you don't know our rules yet and Jonas did just now try to tell you but with humans it is better to see then to hear. So this book. As he moved his hand the pages of the book moved. Will tell you our laws and what is expected of you. After all we need to keep order and your large mouth can cause problems. So for the rest of to day and possibly tomorrow if you need the time to read the entire book will be given to you. You have till tomorrow evening to leaner about our laws." With that he dissolved before her.

She looked back at the large book before her and slumped, " great."


End file.
